market_of_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovit Sangwaraporn
Kovit Sangwaraporn is one of the main characters throughout the series Market of Monsters. Personality As a zannie, Kovit was shocked when he realized how self-centered and apathetic older zannies were, and resolved to make sure he didn't become like them for as long as possible. He set ups rules for himself as a child, of lines he would not cross when torturing people. He never crossed them or changed them, in fear of setting a precedent. However, in Only Ashes Remain, he feared he had crossed one of his rules, which was to not hurt those he knew, when he killed his former mentor Henry. Kovit is shown to be very fatalistic. Appearance Childhood Kovit was born in Thailand. His mother was a zannie, and his father was human. Because the zannie gene was recursive, he inherited it, but his older sister did not. When he was ten years old, he found out that his mother had tortured and murdered his classmate, and Kovit turned in his mother to the INHUP. His mother was executed, but his sister managed to hide him before she entered the INHUP protection program. They never saw each other again. After his mother was executed, he joined the Family, a mafia group. He worked there as a torturer for the Family. Not Even Bones Only Ashes Remain When Villains Rise Relationships Anita Mother (deceased) She was mentioned to also be a zannie and always had a “visitor” in the basement of their house. She made sure young Kovit knew where his “food” came from. Older Sister When Kovit called the INHUP on his mother, his older sister hid him so they would not kill him as well. Besides this the interaction Krovit had with her was not positive, she was angry when he turned their mother into the INHUP. In book 2 it revealed that she now works for INHUP. Senora Reyes Señora Reyes was Kovit's former handler at the Death Market. She kept a distrustful eye on him because of his being a zannie. She made sure to never give him cash in case he would run away. She threatened the harbor workers at the market, ordering them to never sell Kovit a ticket, or they would face consequences. Henry Henry was Kovit's former mentor when he was active in the Family, a mafia group Kovit joined as a child. He taught Kovit how to torture victims, and is shown to obviously enjoy it immensely himself. Henry proved to be manipulative and abusive towards Kovit. He made Gold spy on Kovit's online interactions as a child, and when Kovit refused to torture his friend Matt, he burst in anger and threatened to kill him, eventually sending Kovit to the Death Market to work with Señora Reyes. When he realized that Kovit had survived the market in Only Ashes Remain, he threatened him with releasing his information to the public unless he came back to the Family. When Adair sold him and Nita out to Henry, Henry confronted the two. Kovit reluctantly killed Henry, breaking his rule of not hurting people he knew. Nita worried that this incident broke Kovit. Later, it is found out that Henry had meant to release the information whether or not Kovit came back to the Family. Gold Gold is the daughter of the head of the Family, and is shown to have an immense hate for unnaturals. As a child, she was asked to keep on eye on the online interactions of a younger member of the Family by posing as an online friend in their video game chat room. She assumed it to Matt, whom she was shown to be close to, but it is later revealed to be Kovit. In the chatroom, posing as 'May', she and Kovit, who posed as 'Kevin', grew extremely close. However, after she found out that 'Kevin' was actually Kovit, she became cold and denounced their friendship. This betrayal had a great effect on Kovit, shocking and angering him. However, he does not kill her in their confrontation in Only Ashes Remain. Matt Matt was Kovit's former friend in the Family. He is known for his multiple 'accidents', where he is implied to have murdered people. Kovit was asked to torture Matt at one point before Not Even Bones, but he was unable to bring himself to torture his friend, which led to Kovit being sent to the Death Market. Matt is revealed to have been killed in ''Only Ashes Remain ''in the process of crossing the U.S- Canada border. Adair Trivia * Kovit speaks English and is assumed to speak Thai. He does not Spanish. * Sangwaraporn is assumed to be a fake alias. Kovit's sister goes under a different last name.